


we will glow

by georgiehensley



Category: X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: (mostly just friends comforting each other - no real romance here), Drabble, M/M, really just a little hint of james/rylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ella's eliminated, Rylan begins to think that he doesn't belong in the competition anymore. James is there to remind him that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will glow

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to post fics from S9? Does anyone still ship James/Rylan? Yes? No?
> 
> Well, normally, I wouldn't still be writing XF fics two years after a season ended, but Ella (and James) is(/are) finally releasing music here in the US, and in addition to that, Ella's doing a lot of promo on TV (she's on Ellen tomorrow and LNSM Wednesday, just a reminder), so I watched her performance from the Today Show and they showed a clip of her being eliminated, so I felt like looking up old clips from the show just for the hell of it and I stumbled across the one of Rylan crying over her elimination, so I wrote something based off it. (That was a run-on sentence, wasn't it? Sorry about that...)
> 
> And because I can't come up with original titles ever, I stole it from Ella's song "Glow" (even though it probably has nothing to do with the actual fic).

“Come here.” James says as soon as he finally slips backstage after the show, the first thing his gaze falls on being Rylan’s tearful face, his body shaking with the sobs that he’s keeping inside, not wanting his vulnerable or sensitive side to be shown. James quickly opens his arms up, not even giving Rylan a choice as he steps closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

“It should’ve been me.” Rylan says between sobs. “She deserves to be here.”

“And so do you.” James says, pulling back slightly to look Rylan in the eye, bringing a hand up to wipe a tear off his cheek. “You deserve to be here just as much as she does.” Rylan shakes his head, wiping another tear as it slips down his face.

“You’re wrong.” He says. James opens his mouth to say something else, but the sound of someone else crying cuts him off before he can get a word out. The two turn their heads to see Ella standing just feet away from them, wrapped tightly in George’s embrace, the older of the two youngest contestants stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her.

“Ella,” He says softly, before whispering something in her ear that James and Rylan can’t hear. Rylan sighs, glancing towards James once before the shorter of the two lets go of him, and Rylan walks away, pulling Ella into a hug, repeating again what he’d told James – that it should’ve been him.

“No, it’s fine.” Ella says. “You deserve to be here.”

“Not as much as you.” Rylan says, sighing before pulling back, taking Ella’s hands into both of his own. “But you’ll be fine, okay? I promise that. You’ll be back here in a year – two tops – and you’ll tear the roof off this place with your own original music. You’ll blow up the charts, winning Brits and performing just about everywhere and—” Ella’s giggle cuts him off.

“See?” He says, smiling. “You have a bright future ahead of you, darling. The journey’s only just begun.” Ella smiles, pulling Rylan into one last hug before George ushers her away. Watching her leave, Rylan sighs, not even flinching when he feels a hand come up to rest at his lower back.

“Still think it should’ve been you?” James asks. Rylan shrugs.

“A little.” He says. James sighs, the hand on his teammate’s back sliding over to grab onto one of _his_ hands, sliding his fingers through Rylan’s.

“Well, _I_ for one think you should still be here.” He says. “’Cause you’re something special, Rylan.” A trace of a smile creeps onto Rylan’s face, and he glances over to James, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, we have a show to do.” He says, tugging on James’ hand and pulling him through the studio towards the _Xtra Factor_ set. The whole trip there goes by in a blur for James, his thoughts still going back to the kiss Rylan left on his cheek, the skin burning with a blush as he saves the feel of Rylan’s lips to memory.


End file.
